La Cité solaire
by Hymfi
Summary: Slash-UA/Que se passe t-il lorsqu'un humain outrepasse ses droits dans la Cité, et découvre l'existence d'êtres immortels? - "Tous autant que nous sommes, toi, moi, nous avançons sur le plateau du jeu. Ce jeu qu'est la vie...un jeu hasardeux, où nous ne sommes que des pions manipulés. Si l'on s'écarte du chemin tracé ou si l'on tombe, le pion que l'on est, est remis à sa place".
1. Chapter 1

**La Cité solaire.**

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'univers à moi.

Ratting: M pour toutes les raisons diverses et variées qui peuvent le justifier^^

Résumé:Que se passe t-il lorsqu'un simple humain outrepasse ses droits et rencontre des immortels...? Il lui arrive quelques embrouilles...jusqu'à devenir esclave?

Autant se le dire, je n'aime pas les résumés, je sais pas les faire...Lisez plutôt, l'histoire commence tout doucement... ( Je précise aussi que c'est ma première fic même si j'aime bien écrire depuis longtemps^^, j'ai mis du temps avant de me lancer et de poster...)

* * *

Chapitre 1

La vie est comme une palette de couleurs imprévisibles. Elle est rose, bleue, grise, parfois noire. Mais choisir la couleur que pourrait prendre notre vie, est impossible. Et si nous tentons de nous rappeler de nos couleurs passées, elles nous paraitront, fatalement, plus vives et joyeuses que celles présentes... Alors on essaye de les reproduire, sans cesse, comme on le ferait sur une palette. Mais ce n'est qu'un désir vain. Ainsi, on se contente de se souvenir avec regret.

C'est ce que le commun des hommes se refusent à appeler la nostalgie...

C'était un sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis que cet homme l'avait transformé contre son gré. Tout lui semblait pâle comme la cendre... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, plus maintenant. Pour la simple raison qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose pour sa propre survie. Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il eut un sourire amer en observant les invités de la fête. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un pourrait lui convenir? Il n'y croyait même pas lui-même. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait soif sans qu'elle ne soit totalement assouvie. Il s'était résigné à sombrer dans la folie.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et le fit se retourner. Il plaqua alors un sourire aimable sur son visage. C'était une amie, celle qui avait organisé la soirée.

_" Dit, Grimm, pourrait-tu régler un problème pour moi?_

_- Cela dépend du problème..._

_- Eh bien, tu vois le jeune homme là-bas..._ Elle désigna d'un geste vague le fond de la salle, un sofa, et quelques convives, _on m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de boire, enfin...vraiment beaucoup._ Elle eut un air embarrassé. _Que dit-tu d'aller lui en toucher un mot ou deux? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il crée de problèmes._

_- Si tu veux..."_

Il montra ouvertement son manque d'enthousiasme, mais il irait quand même par politesse. Cette amie avait organisé tout ça pour lui, même si elle disait le contraire et même s'il n'avait rien demandé. Pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un.

Cette soirée n'était rien d'autre qu'une vitrine où lui étaient présentées différentes marchandises.

oOo

S'affalant sur le sofa, il porta à sa bouche son énième coupe de champagne. Ah, le champagne! Léger et vif, d'une belle couleur soutenue, comme il l'aimait. Il ferma les yeux, laissant à ses papilles le plaisir pétillant de cette boisson. C'était bien la seule chose d'agréable de cette soirée...

L'espace d'une nuit, des lumières chaudes, envoutantes et entêtantes, avaient envahit cette demeure du Centre de l'étage - 40, vibrant au rythme d'une musique aussi changeante que palpitante. - 40? Et oui! Cette belle Cité s'étend à des kilomètres sous terre, et chaque étage n'est en réalité que des grandes boites dans lesquelles on en met des plus petites pour entasser la population comme des fourmis. Mais il est proscrit de quitter son étage d'origine, que ce soit pour descendre ou monter. Seul les immortels ont ce droit...

Il se trouvait dans le bâtiment qui reliait tous les étages jusqu'à la surface, disait-on, et même plus encore, jusqu'à avoisiner le soleil. Juste une légende populaire de plus... Même lui, un passeur qui connaissait d'autres passages que ce bâtiment trop surveillé, n'avait jamais réussit à remonter plus loin que l'étage -25 ...les contrôles étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Aujourd'hui, le bâtiment était ouvert à ceux muni d'une invitation. Et cette fête luxueuse aurait dû être divertissante, ou peut être même utile pour recueillir des informations quelconque. Mais voilà, pensa t-il dans un soupire silencieux, tout était infesté par une marée d'adolescents di-jonc-tés, sans parler du fait qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'organisateur de cette fête. Quelqu'un de haut placé, c'est la seul chose de sûre.

Et soit, c'était Halloween, mais il avait toujours eut en horreur les déguisements, et ils étaient évidemment obligatoires. Choisir le sien avait été une torture, avant d'opter pour une momie égyptienne: en résumé, un mec entouré de rubans avec un pagne. Ridicule. Il posa sa coupe vide d'un geste brusque, se remémorant la manière dont on l'avait trainé ici. Sa sœur, encore. Son gentil papa refusait de la laisser participer à une telle soirée, seule, se doutant que l'alcool coulerait à flot. Et pour une fille...c'est dangereux, on pourrait glisser par mégarde de la drogue dans son verre...On sait jamais. Pfff! La bonne blague, c'était plutôt elle qui était du genre à faire ce genre de coups foireux.

Sa sœur l'avait alors supplié de l'accompagner, sachant pertinemment qu'il la surveillerai pas plus que ça, même pas du tout. Elle n'en avait strictement pas besoin. Il avait dit non, bien entendu. Mais après des " s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'iiiiiiiiiiil te plaaaaaaaaaait " continus pendant une heure, il avait craqué pour le bien de ses tympans et de sa santé mentale, non sans une arrière pensée quand il avait appris le lieu de la fête. Et bizarrement, son père estimait cela comme un bon compromis. Il ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Mais sa petite perle de fille toute innocente, c'était une autre histoire, même si en réalité, il n'en savait pas plus sur elle que ce qu'il croyait savoir. Il esquissa un sourire, il serait tellement choqué s'il découvrait un jour sa vrai fille...ni lui ni sa sœur n'avait l'intention de briser ses illusions; elles étaient tellement accommodantes.

_"Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire sourire comme ça?"_

Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur déguisée en charmante petite vampire qui tentait une approche.

_"Oh...rien, rien"_

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, tirant une moue dubitative, mais n'insista pas.

_" Dit...Ichi, on peut rester plus tard?_

_- Non"_

Évidemment, pour quoi d'autre serait-elle venu le voir?

"_ Allez! Steup, juste un peu plus..._

_- Non, deux heures c'est déjà assez tard_."

S'il cédait maintenant, elle reviendrait le voir pour négocier, comme d'habitude, et il serait encore là à sept heures du matin, mais il ne se ferait plus avoir par son adorable sourire d'ange et ses yeux de merlan frit.

_"Mais..._

_- Tu perds du temps, il te reste moins d'une heure pour t'amuser encore un peu,_ la coupa t-il en regardant sa montre, puis il se leva, mettant fin aux négociations."

Il l'aimait bien, mais fallait pas exagérer quand même...

_"Roh...! Il est vraiment pas drôle ce soir. Quelle mouche l'a piquée?_

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'aller se chercher un nouveau verre, puis il resta près du buffet en sirotant son champagne. Ce n'est pas comme si engagée une éventuelle conversation était possible de toute façon...Et il s'était vite rendu compte que quitter la salle de balle pour pénétrer dans le cœur du bâtiment n'était pas envisageable, même pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait sa sœur sur le dos...Il était ni plus ni moins en train de perdre son temps.

La masse d'ados déguisés autour de lui avec plus ou moins de succès, donnait à la piste dansante une sorte d'allure de film d'horreur, mais comique, et avec un budget très, mais alors très serré. Sorciers, fantômes, citrouilles, vampires, zombies et autres horreurs formaient un mélange assez hétéroclite. Bon, il devait l'avouer...certains sortaient du lot, d'ailleurs, en observant plus attentivement, il n'y avait pas que des adolescents. Étrange, pensa t-il avant de hausser les épaules, après tout, il était bien là, lui. Certes, avec une silhouette quand même plutôt élancée malgré son petit mètre soixante-sept, il pouvait passer pour plus jeune qu'il n'était, mais ...

Un regard avait croisé le sien, captivant, presque ensorcelant qui le coupa net dans ses réflexions. Il plongea dans ces yeux jusqu'à se noyer au milieu de ses couleurs surnaturelles ravageuses. Sauvage mélange de saphir et d'indigo; de vraies pierres précieuses dans lesquelles il était trop facile de s'y perdre. Pourquoi cet homme le regardait ainsi? Depuis quand? N'y tenant plus, il remonta à la surface pendant qu'il s'en sentait encore capable et fit mine de prendre un nouveau verre, ne pouvant plus soutenir ce regard. Oui, encore un. Il n'avait que ça à faire après tout. Et puis, après tout il supportait bien l'alcool...

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise ainsi et il le vit s'approcher de lui. Il déglutit, cet inconnu le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et il trouva; c'était un immortel. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, même s'il n'en avait jamais rencontré et qu'un immortel n'avait rien à faire dans cet étage aussi bas de la Cité...Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte? Ou alors c'est lui qui délirait, et le déguisement était juste super bien réussit? Oui, c'est ça. Mais il ne l'appréciait pas quand même. Son visage fin à la peau pâle encerclé de cheveux noirs s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, calme. Trop calme en comparaison au reste des invités pas mal éméchés. Il fut finalement là, devant lui, et son verre lui fut retiré des mains.

_"Vous avez assez abusé de la boisson pour ce soir jeune homme."_

Le ton de l'homme était froid, cinglant, sans appel. Mais lui, il se contenta de fixer l'homme dans un froncement de sourcils, pas vraiment impressionné. De quel droit lui faisait-il la leçon et lui prenait-il son verre?

_- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Blanche-neige._

Il reprit son verre et le bu cul-sec pour être sûr de pas se le faire reprendre. Il se conduisait comme un enfant mais à ce moment, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

_" Blanche-Neige?_ tiqua l'étranger, arquant un sourcil.

_- Ben oui,_ commença t-il, prenant le ton d'un orateur, la main sur le cœur et l'autre levée avec sa coupe vide. _Le teint pâle comme la neige, les lèvres rouges comme le sang et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène! Blanche Neige, pouffa t-il finalement. C'est plus Blanche-Neige que Dracula ton déguisement!_

L'ébène leva les yeux au ciel; _" si vous le dites. Mais je suis...disons un ami de l'organisatrice de cette soirée et j'aimerais que tout se passe bien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?_

_- Ouai, ouai..."_

De tout façon, le dernier verre avait visiblement été celui de trop...Il se précipita vers les toilettes que son hôte lui avait aimablement indiqué avec son sourire moqueur, l'air de dire: je l'avais vu venir gros comme une maison...Que cet homme aille au Diable! s'exclama t-il au plus profond de lui-même lorsqu'il se laissa vomir dans les toilettes. J'aurais pas été dans cet état si j'avais pas été obligé de boire cul-sec.

Se rendant compte de sa mauvaise foi évidente, il soupira en tira la chasse d'eau puis il s'assit sur les toilettes, n'ayant pas envie d'y retourner. Il regarda sa montre, quinze minutes. Que pourrait-il bien faire en attendant deux heures ? Ses yeux se portèrent sur un tas de magasine. Pourquoi pas...

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, loin de cette demeure à présent, il était dehors, son sac à dos remplit de babioles nouvellement acquises, une bouteille à la main droite, sa sœur à son bras gauche. Le ciel artificiel était teinté d'un noir profond comme une tache d'encre infinie, dépourvue d'étoiles où le scintillement de la lune n'était plus qu'un mythe. Seuls les quelques lampadaires qui fonctionnaient laissaient encore une lumière cireuse sur l'asphalte au milieu de la végétation, si bien que cette tache d'encre semblait avoir dégouliné sur le monde et l'avoir absorbé. Il n'y avait que notre fausse-momie et notre faux- vampire qui paraissaient donner un peu de vie à ce paysage éteint. La nature y était très présente, comme dans toute la ville. C'est un élément important, la végétation. Essentiel. Alors on l'a entretenue; fleurs, arbres, potagers, jardins, parcs, nourrit à la lumière artificielle même sous terre à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur. Mais à ce niveau, la nature n'avait plus rien de maitrisé, elle a au contraire repris ses droits sur la terre. Et une racine là, une autre ici, traverse les rues ou monte sur les murs partout où il y a de la lumière pour l'alimenter. Un jungle urbaine. C'est ça, le cœur de la cité, un lieu plus ou moins abandonné des autorités à des profondeurs sous terre... Là où la Loi fait depuis longtemps partie des oubliettes, remplacé par celle du plus fort. Là où il est né. On fait avec...

_"Allez...passe moi la bouteille!_ supplia la vampire qui lui prit sans attendre de réponse

-_ Hey, protesta la momie, boit pas tout ! ...Laisse m'en..hic..un peu, radine!_

_- C'est toi le radin!"_

Elle prend alors bien soin de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour la lui rendre vide.

_"- Mais...mais...Il y a plus rien! Crevarde._

Il secoua la bouteille au dessus sa bouche dans l'espoir de voir tomber quelques gouttes, mais rien. Il jeta alors cette dernière devenue inutile, sans penser aux éventuels pneus qu'elle pourrait crever, et sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler au milieu de la route. Au moins, la bouteille arrêterait la voiture qui pourrait les écraser. Si quelqu'un d'assez fortuné prenait le risque de se balader avec sa voiture en ces lieux.

_" Tch...la prochaine fois je t'accompagne pas à ta soirée, tu ver...ras, hic, tu feras moins la fière, va!_

_-Tu devrais avoir honte, je supporte mi-mieux l'alcool...huc que toi. Moi au moiiiiiiiiins, je marche droit. Enfiiiiiiiiin...un peu près,_ admit-elle en vacillant un peu à gauche, puis un peu trop à droite, entrainant son frère avec elle.

_- Tu..."_

Ils se stoppèrent face à trois hommes en train de...ils faisaient quoi d'ailleurs? Non...ils étaient plutôt quatre, le dernier leur avait d'abord été invisible, attaché au mur. Cette vision lui arracha un hoquet de surprise: _" Blanche-neige? " _Oui, à bien y regarder, c'était bien lui, même s'il n'était plus déguisé, qu'il avait une tenue normale, et les cheveux...bleu.

S'il y a bien un truc qui vous ramène les pieds sur terre, c'est ça. Ca vous fait dégrisé en moins de deux. Parole de momie. Surtout quand le mur en face de vous est ensanglanté, que la personne accroché dessus pisse le sang, et que les trois autres vous approchent, la bouche dégoulinante de ce même liquide. Avec le sourire au lèvre.

Un immortel, et maintenant trois autres, ici? Si c'était pas de la poisse...Surtout des vampires! Merde. Ils n'avaient rien à faire à cet étage...

"_ Restons pas là! Viens!"_

Elle eut un regard horrifié vers les hommes à quelques mètres à peine qui se rapprochaient , lentement..., sur d'eux_. _Elle savait qui ils étaient, qu'ils étaient dangereux, et incontrôlable. Elle n'était pas en mesure de les combattre, et son frère non plus. Alors il fallait fuir._" Viens, j'te dis...!"_ Elle tira sur son bras de toutes ses forces, sans succès. _"Merde, Ichigo, bouge, BOUGE! "_

Sa sœur tirait sur sa manche avec véhémence. Mais rien à faire. Il restait là, paralysé de stupeur face à ce spectacle sordide. C'était comme parler à un mur. Il ne bougeait pas, statufié et les yeux fixé sur la silhouette de l'homme enchainé au mur. Ses yeux était incapable de s'en détacher. Il dégageait quelque chose dans un fin mélange de danger et de prestance. Même dans cette posture, même enchainé...Il était différent, de lui, de ces hommes qui approchait. D'ailleurs il se fichait de ces hommes. Juste de la pourriture...

_"Merde Ichi, tu fais chier!"_ Elle eut un dernier regard apeuré envers son frère, puis finalement, elle fuit.

Le soupire agacé de Blanche-neige finit par le sortir de sa torpeur, le faisant reculer de quelque pas. Oui simplement agacé, c'était le mot. Il devrait être inconscient, avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu...c'était impossible! Et pourtant, il tirait sur ses chaines, encore et encore...jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus serrées puis il laissa glisser ses poignets brulés par le métal d'argent. Ses chaussures claquèrent au sol dans un bruit sec assourdissant et ses pas emplirent le silence. Il était libre de ses mouvements. Mais le sang à ces poignets, il coulait! Il coulait comme l'eau d'un robinet, et il ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Un immortel...aucun doute là de dessus, il en était un.

_" Assez joué maintenant... Sales petites bestioles de bas-étage, vous gigotez un peu trop depuis quelques temps. "_

Les trois créatures arrêtent d'avancer vers moi pour reporter leur attention sur leur ancien prisonnier...En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les agresseurs était à terre. La poitrine ouverte, le cœur arraché. Le dernier avait eu le temps de tenter de s'enfuir, mais aussitôt rattraper à peine quelques pas plus loin, il gisait aussi. Mort.

_" Vous ne causerez plus de problèmes..."_

Blanche-neige s'approcha alors de lui, massant ses poignets guérit là où il y a quelques minutes à peine, la peau était brulée à vif. C'était une mauvaise blague, hein? Il avait trop bu, tout simplement...et il était en train de déliré. Oui, ça devait être ça. C'était forcément ça! Il recula de quelque pas au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Allait-il le tué, lui aussi? Sur quel fou était-il tombé? Mais merde, même avec cette peur...il ne pouvait détourné la tête de cet homme!

_"Des personnes vont bientôt arriver. Tu devrais partir, dire que t'es enfui juste après elle si jamais on te demande. Et que tu n'as rien vu. D'accord? Tu n'as rien vu du tout...C'est un conseil qu'il serait prudent de suivre."_

Et il partit comme un coup de vent.

o0o

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Il était énervé, mais même avant ça, il avait soif. Beaucoup trop. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre de la demeure, ils étaient devenus anilines, réagissant à l'appel du sang qui faisait échos en lui dans un vacarme assourdissant, il résonnait dans chaque parcelle de son être. Du sang. Du sang, du sang, il lui fallait du sang! Cela faisait tellement de bruit qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur autre chose que d'éviter de sauter sur le premier humain à sa portée. Mais par chance, il n'y en avait pas ici. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi cet endroit.

_"Aizen!"_

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de se laisser aller contre le mur. D'habitude, il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle. Pourquoi, là, ça ne marchait pas? Pourquoi...ça faisait si mal?

_"Aizen!"_

C'était devenue une plainte désespéré. Du sang. Il lui fallait du sang. La lumière s'alluma et l'homme en question apparut.

_" Allons...que me vaut cette visite noctu..."_

La voix de l'homme s'était faite amusée et nonchalante avant qu'il ne se taise. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers son hôte, lui sautant à la gorge et il mordit dans cette veine palpitante...si tentante. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin sans se priver, il n'en avait pas la force. Il but, encore et encore, sans se soucier de l'état de l'homme ni de la manière dont il mordait. Il aspirait ce liquide, et petit à petit...le bruit diminuait. L'appel était toujours là, il serait toujours là, mais il était devenu supportable. Alors il retira ses crocs de la chair. Le plaie béante laissé par ses crocs se refermait déjà. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas ménagé, on pourrait presque dire qu'il l'avait déchiqueté. Déchiré...Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait dépassé les limites. Jamais encore il n'avait manqué de contrôle à ce point. Il écarquilla les yeux, commençant à avoir peur de lui-même.

-_ Pardon... il faut m'enfermer, Aizen. Ca devient incontrôlable... J'en peux plus...je_

_- Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai jamais refusé mon sang, et je le ferait jamais. Calme-toi maintenant..., tu sais Grimmjow..._

Il souleva la tête de son protégé entre ses mains, comme s'il tenait un joyaux précieux et fragile sur le point de se briser et sa voix s'éleva, douce et caressante tel une brise chaude qui passait entre les fissures pour commencer à les réparer:

_- Tous autant que nous sommes, toi, moi, nous avançons sur le plateau du jeu. Ce jeu qu'est la vie...un jeu hasardeux, où nous ne sommes que des pions manipulés. Si l'on s'écarte du chemin tracé ou si l'on tombe, le pion que l'on est, est remis à sa place._ Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Pas de dérives, pas d'échappatoire. Un lancé de dé, un tirage au sort, et la partie continue. Une mauvaise pioche et l'on est pris piège dans un cercle infernal de malchance. Chaque chose fini pas rentrer dans l'ordre...Plusieurs chemins possibles pour parvenir à l'unique Arrivée mortelle sous la direction du hasard, même nous...la mort finira pas nous rattraper. En attendant, il faut en profiter, d'accord?_

_- Oui..._

_- Alors cesse ne me faire cette tête et reprend-toi, soupira t-il alors qu'un sourire en coin venait fleurir sur ses lèvres,_ je te préfère rebelle. Puis il lui toucha la joue dans une caresse rassurante. _As-tu terminé la mission que je t'avais confié?_

-_ Oui...Ils sont morts, mais... Je me contrôle plus...la prochaine fois que va t-il se passer? Que vais-je faire...Aizen?Que vais-je faire..._

_- Allons...Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné pour que tu finisses ainsi?_ _Raconte-moi. Tout, absolument tout._

Le maitre des lieux le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux et enserra sa taille avec une apparente tendresse puis il l' écouta attentivement, aucune réaction ne pouvant se lire son visage d'immortel.

_- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé deux humains, qui ont eu vu ces vampires dégénérés, dans la nature au lieu de les ramener, aurais-tu perdu la tête? Ils ne sont même pas censé savoir notre existence, et encore moins celle de vampires fous à tel point qu'ils sont près près à braver l'interdit et à tuer pour se nourrir_.

- _Oui,_ réplique t-il, en haussant la voix, désespéré et énervé à la fois en se levant. _Oui, je perd la tête! Je ne pensais qu'à m'éloigner de ces humains pour ne pas les vider de leur sang!._

- _Parle- moi sur un autre ton_, siffla Aizen.

_- Pardon..._

Il soupira en se massant l'arcade sourcilière, le reproche déjà oublié:

-_ Gin va devoir arranger ça..._

_- Que va t-il arriver aux humains?_ demanda t-il en se rasseyant sur ses genoux.

-_ Depuis quand le sort d'humains te préoccupe?_

_- Oui...c'est vrai._ Il haussa les épaules. _C'est sans importance._

Il avait retrouvé son calme. Même s'il n'était qu'apparent. Une légère pression sur sa joue le fit alors lever la tête et il accueillit ses lèvres douces sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Aizen...si cet homme n'avait jamais été là, il ne serait pas dans cette situation, mais s'il n'était pas là pour lui à cet instant, il serait vraiment dans le pétrin. Doux paradoxe.

oOo

_- Mmmmmmeuuuuhinnn...deux secondes, j'arrive_!

Des tambourinements à sa porte l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil. Et il avait une belle gueule de bois avec un pur et véritable black out du moment où il était encore à la soirée, et le moment où il avait atterri dans son lit. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et il se leva brusquement, s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses rubans de momie. Il fallait que ça cesse pour sa santé mentale et sa pauvre tête qui ne réclamait que du calme. Et merde! Il ouvrit la porte de son studio, tombant à terre par la même occasion empêtré dans ses rubans.

_- Oui, c'est pour quoi?_

Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez devant un emblème de mauvais augure...et deux hommes en uniforme des plus sérieux, droit comme des "i".

_- Gardiens de l'Ordre. Vous êtes convoqué à la Tour mère._

_- Ah. Mais..._

Et encore merde... Quelle connerie avait-il pu faire hier soir? ...

_- Vous mettez une tenue appropriée ou l'on vous emmène ainsi?_


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews (pour les non inscrits): Il me semble important de préciser que mes publications ne seront pas régulières pour la simple raison que je suis en prépa, et que je vais passer plusieurs concours. Je vais quand faire de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de temps entre deux chapitres...mais je promet rien. Sinon...merci à Looli, Ellie, Ayu et Zald d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un ptit mot! Et aux autres aussi bien sur, mais il me semble l'avoir déjà fait en MP, ça me motive pour continer! Le scénario est fait, mais il reste le plus gros à faire...(désolé, je fais une réponse collective pour gagner un peu du temps, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois...^^)

Chapitre 2

La ville était à peine éclairée à cette heure par les néons, comme pour signifier que c'était bien le matin alors que durant la nuit c'était éteint tel une coutume, une norme, un code rentré dans les habitudes et à respecter. Même si personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu les rayons du soleil, hormis les immortels...Ah, les immortels! Tous le monde savait leur existence sans les avoir jamais vu. Inaccessibles, ils dirigeaient notre monde de loin, en pleine lumière à des étages de là. Un jour, Ichigo se l'était promis, il arriverait à aller à la surface. Mais pour l'heure, il avait des préoccupations plus...urgente.

_"Écoutez...je vous dis que je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait hier soir...vous pouvez me le dire? Parce que, j'vois pas vraiment ce que je peux avoir à me reprocher vous voyez?...Allo?"_

Bon, visiblement...Il parlait dans le vide. Il soupira. Pas moyen d'arracher un seul mot à ces gardiens depuis chez lui. Pas un seul! Ce qui représentait pas moins trente minutes de marche. Même aux Gardiens de l'Ordre de cet étage, on ne donnait pas de véhicules. Dans certaines zones il était de tout manière impossible de se déplacer en voiture tellement la nature était dense. Et leur intervention était trop rarement demandé, à tel point que personne ne les voyait jamais. Même Ichigo, s'il ne les avait pas déjà rencontré aux étages supérieurs, aurait pris ça pour une blague. Mais ça n'en était pas une...

_" Hey, du calme! _proteste-il alors qu'il est bousculé sans ménagement sur une chaise."

La pièce était vide, hormis lui au milieu et l'un des deux gardiens qui l'avait accompagné ici. Une salle aseptisée et sans vie, triste, recouverte de grands carrelages aussi bien au mur qu'au sol, créant un espace froid et blanc; une salle d'interrogatoire. Il était dans la merde. Quoiqu'il ai pu faire hier soir, il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était convoqué.

_" Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin?!"_

Un grand brun entra munit de chaines et il tenta de se relever mais il suffit que le premier Gardien le pousse d'une main pour qu'il ne retombe sur la chaise. Il fut aussitôt enchainé par le nouvel arrivant et Ichigo foudroya du regard celui qui l'avait amené ici alors que l'autre se mettait en retrait.

_"Tu dois bien le savoir._

_- Mais non!_

_- Ah oui? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors..."_

Il s'assit sur la deuxième chaise en s'appuyant sur son dossier avec ses coudes puis il affirma de sa voix naturellement basse, monotone et habituée: "_Tu es un passeur. "_

Il marqua une pause, le temps que l'information passe bien. Ichigo se contenta alors de le fixer sans rien dire, impassible. Il s'était fait prendre...mais merde, comment?

_"C'est à dire que tu fais passer les gens aux étages supérieurs, en s'assurant qu'ils obtiennent des papiers, en échange d'argent. C'est un crime._

_- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça...je ne connais même pas les différents passages, ils sont censés être condamné. C'est juste...absurde..._

_- Si, tu les connait, et tu vas me dire où ils sont._

_- Puisque je vous dit que je sais pas._

_- Tu mens._

_- Non._

_- Tu es sur?_

_- Mais oui!_

_- Très bien. Je suis sur que tu vas changer d'avis... Nnoitra?_

_- Ouaip?_

_- Je te laisses t'en charger...Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

_- C'est comme si c'était fait Schiffer"_

Non, non, NON! Ca ne peut pas être ce qu'il croit, il ne va quand même pas...

_" T'sais mon mignon, si t'es là...c'est parce que t'as été dénoncé par ton ami. _Il eut un sourire carnassier. _T'sais, Ishida? On l'a attrapé à votre derrière ptite escape, il y a...deux jours! On va voir combien de temps, toi, t'vas tenir."_

Ishida...Par la lune, qu'avait-il pu lui faire...? Nnoitra rit en voyant son regard devenu effrayé.

_" J'crois que tu commences à comprendre..."_

C'est avec appréhension qu'il observa son futur bourreau toquer sur un carrelage précis avant que celui ne s'étire dans la pièce, dévoilant une table. Il préféra fermer les yeux à la vues des diverses instruments de torture avant d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour éloigner la panique qui s'insinuait en lui.

Sa peau fondait comme de la cire chaude sur ses os, et elle fut vite recouverte de brûlures en accord avec ses cris de douleurs. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps...mais il n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, il ne dirait rien. Il ne pouvait pas...sinon les autres serait en danger aussi. Le feu était toujours là, présent, et il brulait tout jusqu'à ses pensées...Il avala difficilement sa salive et il passa sa langue sur ses lèves pour les humidifier un peu, elles craquelèrent. Depuis quand n'avait t-il pas bu? Cela lui paraissait être une éternité...Cris, suppliques, pleures sont tout ce dont il se souvenait... seulement des images absorbées par la brume, tel un lent brasier qui le consumait petit à petit, dévorant ses souvenirs, et lui-même.

_"Rien à dire?"_

Le silence lui répondit. Et il ferma ses yeux, fatigué. Sa position était inconfortable mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, attaché comme il était les mains dans le dos, et les chevilles reliées.

_"Parle!_

_- Va te faire foutre! Je te dis que je sais rien...Rien! Rien...RIEN DU TOUT. T'es trop bête pour comprendre cette phrase?"_

Il se prit une claque magistrale mais il n'était plus à ça près. Qu'il aille au diable!

" _Crois-moi ou pas, j'm'en fous. Mais il y a des torture bien pire que la mort et tu es dans l'endroit idéal pour les exercer mon mignon._ Il s'approcha de son oreille et continua dans un murmure. _Jamais personne ne viendras te sauver ici. Tu ne veux pas parler? Comme tu veux._ Il ricana_. C'est toi qui vois, mais bientôt tu supplieras qu'on accepte de t' laisser parler._ Le scintillement de l'eau de son regard s'obscurcit alors jusqu'à former une lueur sadique assortit à son sourire carnassier retrouvé. _T' verras..."_

Ichigo planta son regard dans le siens, pleins de défis, avant d'être emmené dans une autre pièce où d'autres prisonniers attendaient leur mort comme une délivrance. Il fut enchainé au mur, brûlant. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire maintenant, c'est que son bourreau avait raison. Il ferait tout pour pourvoir sortir d'ici. Tout. La faim et la soif le dévorait et gagnait du terrain à chaque battement de son cœur, les cris d'agonies des autres dans le même état que lui terminaient son supplice. Même le sommeil se refusait à lui comme un échappatoire possible. Il se tordait sans plus entendre les pas qui résonnait.

Il sentait sa raison vaciller sous cette torture mais il préférait encore ça à l'état dans lequel il voyait certain; le regard vide dans un abandon de la vie le plus totale. Ils respiraient, mais ne vivaient plus. Rien que de s'imaginer ainsi décupla sa terreur avant qu'il ne soit incapable de se formuler la moindre image ou le moindre raisonnement cohérent. Ses entrailles se tordaient. Faim, et soif. C'était les seules idées, les seuls besoins qu'il était capable de se formuler. Une main froide se posa sur son front enfiévré et sa vue brouillée redevint nette alors que la douleur diminua jusqu'à un stade supportable. C'était celui que l'on avait appelé Schiffer...

_" Alors?"_

Alors? Une simple question, et pourtant il mit du temps à la comprendre, trop éprouvé comme il était... Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_"Faites...a-arrêtez-ça._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre."_

Sa main quitta son front et il sentit la douleur augmenter à nouveau. Les larmes qu'il avait toujours refusé de laisser couler glissèrent sur ses joues. Pas encore...il n'allait pas le laisser là?

_" Non! Ne partez pas! Ne..."_

Parler lui fait mal; sa gorge était bien trop sec.

_"Je...je vais parler!"_

Sa main vint reprendre sa place sur son front alors qu'il lui ordonnait sans brusquerie, de développer. Ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal.

_" C'est les seuls passages que tu connais, vraiment ?_

_- C'est vrai! Je vous jure que c'est vrai!_ s'exclame t-il en commençant à paniquer."

Il n'en pouvait plus, et même s'il n'avait pas tout dit...il ne voulait plus être torturé. Le Gardien se recula_._

_" Bien. Je te crois."_

Son léger sourire indiquait tout le contraire.

"_Tes souffrances seront bientôt terminés...puisque dans trois jours, tu seras pendu. Il en a été décidé ainsi. Néanmoins, si tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à nous apprendre, on pourra négocier. Sinon..."_

Et il partit, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Trois jours! Il allait rester encore ainsi pendant trois jours...l'enfoiré! Mais il ne leur apporta rien de plus. Il aurait des choses à leur dire, tellement plus...mais le résultat serait le même. Et il en avait déjà assez dit comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas dupe, Ichigo le savait...ils se doutaient bien qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est que personne d'autres ne soient attrapé. Cette mort, c'était un soulagement, son supplice allait enfin prendre fin. Enfin...Ils avaient abandonnés l'idée de le faire parler. Il allait pouvoir emporter ses secrets dans la tombe.

Il attendait que cela soit son tour alors qu'on le forçait à regarder les autres pendaisons, là, assis dans la terre. Il pouvait voir leur yeux s'écarquiller, et le souffle les abandonner. Bientôt, ce sera lui à cette place. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur. Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait tout simplement pas...

_" Lève-toi"_

Hmm...? Il tournait la tête vers la sentinelle qui vient de lui donner l'ordre. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore terminé avec les autres, alors pourquoi...? Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui arrachant un léger gémissement plaintif et il se dépêcha d'obéir tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il était déjà blessé et trop fatigué pour tenir debout tout seul. Un autre homme s'avança alors vers lui, un noble. Un immortel. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il les reconnaitrait entre mille, avec cette allure...la question était de savoir de quel clan il était.

_" Condamné à mort, c'est bien ça? Pour qu'elle raison déjà?_

_- Trahison, monsieur, répondit le garde"_

Le noble lui attrapa alors le menton et il baissa les yeux. L'heure n'était plus à la rébellion. Il allait mourir, et il ne voulait pas souffrir pour rien.

_" Regarde-moi"_

Il obéit aussitôt.

_" Je le prend."_ qu'il affirma ensuite. Et il le lâcha avant qu'il ne retombe par terre dans un bruit sec.

Il...quoi? hein, pardon? Ichigo n'en revenait pas, il n'allait pas mourir. Pas encore. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en lui, bien qu'il essaya de la repousser, de l'ignorer...elle était là, et n'était pas prête à partir si tôt. Il se maudit. Il était en train d'être contant alors qu'il allait devenir un esclave! Ces Gardiens lui avait fait définitivement fait perdre la tête...

_" Monsieur, il est condamné à mort..._

_- Je sais bien._

_- Il doit mourir..._

_- Alalala...Puisque je te dis que je le veux comme esclave, obéit avant que je ne décide de te prendre comme diner. Je dirige encore cet étage que je sache, non?_

_- Si, si, bien sur!"_

La sentinelle devint livide face à la menace et s'empressa de chercher la bonne clé dans ses multiples poches avant que le noble ne perde patience, et il lui enleva finalement ses chaines, le noble l'attrapa et le porta ...comme un vulgaire sac à patate, c'est le cas de le dire. Et ça faisait mal...il appuyait sur ses blessures ce con! Il se débattit vivement pour y échapper mais il était bien trop faible. Il se contenta de lui donner une tape sur la tête, et lui gémit, dépité.

_" Reste calme, tu seras bientôt soigné."_

oOo

Il la laissa tombé au pied de son canapé, inconsciente mais pas morte, puis il lécha les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé aujourd'hui, mais il était en colère. Il fallait qu'il se détende, et le sang savoureux de cette fille en était un excellant moyen.

"_Tu t'ai fais attendre, Gin,_ fit remarquer Aizen alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte où son bras droit venait d'apparaitre.

_- Sa trace a été plus compliqué à retrouver que prévu_, l'informa t-il alors qu'il inclinait la tête comme marque de respect.

_- Ah oui?"_

Le brun appuya sa tête avec nonchalance sur ma main alors que son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir, attentant de plus ample explications.

_"Il s'est fait arrêter par les Gardien de l'Ordre. Il aurait dû être condamné à mort à cause de ses activités de passeur, mais l'incube l'a prit comme esclave..._

_- Je vois..._Il soupira_. Pourquoi cet incube est intervenu...Pour une fois que ces gardiens auraient pu être utiles, ils l'auraient tué pour nous._

_- Il va se faire vider de son énergie vital...Son espérance de vie n'est pas beaucoup plus élevée._

_- Sauf s'il décide d'en faire son nouveau jouet. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que cet humain évoque pour une raison ou une autre ce qu'il a vu ce soir là._

_- Pfiu...j'en ai marre des souterrains._

_- Gin..._

_- Je sais, je sais, je m'en charge...Mais l'on risque de s'attirer des ennuies avec le clan des Incubes._

_- Contente toi de faire ce que je te dis, ce n'est pas ces incubes qui vont me barrer la route. Et puis, tant que tu es là, ramène l'humaine dans sa chambre. Et appelle-moi Grimmjow."_

oOo

Ichigo était loin de s'être sortie indemne de cette aventure... Un instant, il regrettait presque de ne pas être mort. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il avait mal et il se sentait bruler comme s'il était sur un bucher, ses blessure semblant embraser toute sa chair, chaque petite parcelle de peau, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se tordait de douleur, haletant. Il suffoquait, à nouveau. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort? Elle se refusait à lui depuis tant d'année, obstinément...Elle le fuyait, la mort. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Une caresse glacée sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir soudainement les yeux; une main effleurait sa peau accompagné de la douce caresse de long cheveux blonds. Elle était gelée. Mais c'était peut-être lui qui était simplement trop chaud. C'était apaisant... Il croisa alors un regard inquiet, ces yeux le calmèrent au milieu de sa folie. Mais cela n'enleva rien à sa souffrance...ces caresses froide le soulagèrent, mais c'est tout, et si peu...

_" Soit docile, tu te sentiras mieux après "_

Sans voix résonna en lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. Il fut incapable de répondre, sa gorge étant trop sèche...il ouvrit les lèvres mais tout sons cohérents refusèrent de les franchir. Il aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il allait faire...mais il eu très vite la réponse lorsque ses lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes. Il aurait aimé avoir eu le temps de lui dire non. Mais c'était trop tard. Sa langue s'insinua en lui et il fut incapable de le repousser. Il n'en avait pas la force et il ne le voulait même plus...Le courant de froid qui le traversait lui faisait tellement de bien! La douleur fondit en lui comme de la neige au soleil, jusqu'à s'évaporer de son corps, poussé par le courant dévastateur qui l'envahissait, parcourant ses veines. Lui redonnant vie. Il reprenait des forces, lentement. Mais il en voulait plus. Plus de cette énergie bienfaitrice. Avant même de comprendre ou même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait enserré son cou et sa langue s'était faufilée profondément dans sa bouche, s'enroulant et se déroulant autour de sa jumelle, avide de ces fluides de vitalité. Ils coulèrent à flot en lui, s'intensifiant en échos à l'échange devenu d'une passion dévorante. Il se rattacha désespérément à ce nouveau courant de vie qui déferlait en lui. Finalement, la mort était une nouvelle fois repousser loin vers l'horizon...Le voilà guérit.

Le courant devenait superflu et il réalisa sa situation. Il se débattit alors mais ses mains étaient maintenues plaquées de chaque côté de son visage et le poids du corps contre le siens l'empêchait de bouger. Sans oublier que la force d'un individu lambda face à un immortel était ridicule. L'homme mit finalement un terme à l'échange, un sourire des plus satisfait sur le visage.

_" C'était agréable?_

_- Oui,_ admit-il sans honte,_ mais maintenant lâche-moi_.

_- Je viens de te sauver la vie à deux reprises, en empêchant que tu sois pendu et en guérissant tes blessures. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant, tu ne crois pas?"_

Son air était enjoué, pourtant Ichigo prit la remarque très sérieusement.

-_ Hum...non, je crois pas, non. Pas au sens où vous l'entendez._

_- On va devoir remettre les choses au clair..., _regretta t-il alors qu'il perdait son sourire. _Ta vie ne tient qu'a un fil, et ne dépend que de mon bon vouloir. Je suis ton maitre, et tu me dois l'obéissance. Sinon je peux te reprendre ce que je viens de te donner, c'est à dire la vie._

Aussi désespéré qu'il avait pu être en espérant la mort, depuis que cet homme lui avait sournoisement donner l'espoir qu'il pourrait vivre, il ne voulait plus mourir. Pas déjà. La lueur reffusait de s'étteindre. Il voulait vivre. Mais tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite...Ce qui était sur, c'est que c'est homme ne plaisantait pas...il pouvait parfaitement aspiré toute vie en lui aussi bien qu'il lui avait insufler. Il n'avait aucune preuve mais n'en doutais pas une seconde. La liberté sera pour plus tard.

_"Vous attendez quoi de moi au juste?_

_- Que tu me laisse me nourrir de toi quand je veux, ou je veux, comme je veux."_

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en immortels, et les seuls qu'il connaissait était les vampires, peu nombreux aux étages inférieurs, pour ne pas dire inexistant. Il en avait pourtant déjà rencontré lors de ses escapades illégales aux étages supérieurs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il demanda s'il était l'un d'entre eux.

_"Oh non, je n'en suis pas un, fit-il avec un mépris évident. Je ne bois pas de sang... Je suis un incube, c'est à dire que je peux donner autant que prendre l'énergie vital des humains comme toi. Et surtout, je ne suis pas immortel comme les vampires...si j'arrête de prendre de l'énergie vitale, je mourrai. Voilà pourquoi tu me seras particulièrement utile._

_- Si vous m'en prenez trop, je peux mourir._

_- C'est exact, voilà où est ton intérêt d'être docile et de tout faire pour me plaire."_

Il fronça les sourcils, pas du tout satisfait par la tournure que prenait les choses. Sans compter que la manière dont il allait lui prendre son énergie vital risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Du tout. Déjà que pour le guérir, il l'avait embrassé, et que cela lui avait fait perdre complètement la tête. Et c'était plutôt dans son intérêt de la garder sur les épaules. Il n'aimait pas ça...Il voulait être maitre de lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

_" Ok."_

Oui, il acceptait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester en sa compagnie très longtemps...Il n'était pas fou. Mais pour commencer, il allait se tenir à carreaux. Plus ou moins... Le tout était de réussir à quitter cet étage. Il était un passeur. S'échapper et esquiver les ennuis, c'était son quotidien. Il allait donc se battre, comme il l'avait toujours fait contre l'ordre établi. Aujourd'hui la seul différence, c'était qu'il le faisait seulement pour lui.

_"C'est bien._ Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. _Tu t'appelles?_

_- Ichigo..._

_- Ici, c'est ta chambre Ichigo, personne ne viendra t'y déranger à part moi. Tu peux sortir pour faire connaissance avec les autres si tu veux, toute cette partie est réservé aux esclaves. Ne me déçoit pas et tient-toi tranquille,_ termine t-il avant de sortir de la chambre."

Bon, avant de quitter l'étage, il fallait déjà qu'il parte de cet endroit. Une petite inspection des lieux s'imposait...Il enleva donc les lambeaux qui lui servait de vêtement pour mettre ceux qui avaient été posé sur la table de nuit certainement avant qu'il n'arrive dans la chambre. C'était des vêtements normauxs; une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Quoique un peu couteux pour un humain comme lui du niveau -40, il n'aurait jamais les moyens de se les payer, s'il avait habiter au niveau -30 en revanche, cela aurait été une tenue banale...Le tissus était fin et doux sur la peau, c'était agréable.

Il sortit de la chambre et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas si facile que ça de se faire la malle...mais pas impossible, pour la simple raison que c'était très, très, très, surveillé. La pièce était vide d'esclaves et pourtant il y avait deux gardes posté devant une double porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir. Cela voulait tout dire... Il venait d'entrer dans une énorme salle ronde; un salon dans les tons beiges avec une multitude de tables basses, de canapés, poufs et coussins éparpillés sans aucune organisation visible. Et ses murs étaient occupé par des portes semblables à celle de sa chambre...donc cela devant en être aussi. Si elles étaient toutes habituées...cela faisait un bon paquet de personnes. Qui était cet homme pour pouvoir se permettre d'avoir autant d'esclaves...?

_" Hey, le nouveau. Les autres sont en train de manger, va les rejoindre._ Le garde lui indiqua le couloir. _C'est à gauche."_


	3. Chapter 3

Je passe en coup de vent pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de ma longue absence^^!

Chapitre 3  


" Hey, le nouveau. Les autres sont en train de manger, va les rejoindre. Le garde lui indiqua le couloir. _C'est à gauche."_

Il il acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Il avait rencontré des vampires, maintenant un incube...quelles autres créatures cachaient encore cette cité? Il soupira en se disant qu'il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Il y avait une petite cinquantaine d'esclaves à vue d'œil, hommes et femmes confondus qui mangeaient lorsqu'il arriva.

_"Hey le nouveau! Il t'as dit quoi le maitre avant de te laisser seul?"_

Il soupira en jetant un regard peu amène à l'homme qui venait de poser la question.

_" Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?_

_- Rien, c'était juste pour savoir, s_e justifia le garçon en levant les bras en signe de paix_. Si tu survit pas à cette nuit ou même à cette semaine, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire connaissance..."_

Le sauver de la mort devait être qu'un de ces caprices de noble...Grand bien lui face, il sera parti avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de se lasser de sa présence. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

_" T'inquiète pas va, tu vas devoir me supporter plus longtemps que ça."_

S'il ne s'échappe pas...

_"Ah ouai?_

_- Ouai,_ fit-il avec un sourire."

Il allait s'assoir à son tour lorsque l'apparition de quelqu'un arrêta son geste. Il resta statufié comme un idiot, serrant à s'en faire mal le dossier de la chaise. Il était là, l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Quel drôle de hasard...! Il était là pour lui, il en eut la certitude dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était ici avant d'arriver...c'était stupide. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le vampire lui sourit en s'approchant de lui.

_" Comme on se retrouve._ Il se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. _Passeur hein...dangereux comme passe-temps on dirait. Tu devrais pas être dans un cercueil à l'heure qu'il est? T'as de la chance...La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas être arriver avant cet incube pour t'avoir à moi...c'est vraiment dommage._

-_ Oh, pauvre chou..._répond t-il sur le même ton pour ne pas être entendu des autres, _tu m'en vois désolé._

_- Vous voulez celui-là?_ intervint le maitre qui s'était approché à son tour. _Je viens tout juste de l'acheter._

_- Ouai, il me plait bien._

_- Je te le laisse avec plaisir. Emmenez-le à l'endroit habituel_,ordonne t-il aux gardes.

_- Mais..._

_- Ichigo...l_a voix du maitre s'était faite menaçante alors qu'il mettait un doigt sur sa bouche. _C'est pas le moment."_

Deux garde lui agrippèrent les bras pour le trainer jusqu'à une chambre, Il avait essayé de protester, en vain; ils l'ignoraient superbement. Il se fit attacher contre le lit par des chaines disposées de chaque côté...Il faut croire que cette incube avait l'habitude d'offrir ses esclaves. Et maintenant il attendait, énervé. Mais il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, quelques minutes seulement, et l'incube entra.

_"Écoute, Ichigo. Mon invité t'as choisis et tu as intérêt à te montrer coopératif._

_- Allez vous faire foutre, j'ai accepté de vous servir de nourriture, pas de pute!_

_- Je dis ça pour toi, moi je m'en fiche...mais si tu résistes, je ne suis pas en mesure de garantir que cet homme saura se contenir, c'est un vampire après tout,_ fit-il avec un mépris évident. _C'est à tes risques et périls ma petite fraise. Mais je vais te donner un ptit coup de pouce..."_

Il vint se pencher sur lui pour lui donner un baiser auquel il ne put échapper, sa main retenant son menton. Il sentit immédiatement ce lien qui l'envahit et fut incapable de ce détacher de cette bouche. Cette énergie l'envahit de nouveau, à la base bienfaitrice et qui fit pourtant tourner la tête de l'esclave. Le maitre se détacha de lui avec un sourire satisfait au lèvre.

_"Qu'est ce que...?_

_- Un petit cadeau, rien que pour toi."_

Toute sa hargne s'était envolée, noyée entre les flux d'une énergie mystérieuse qui coulait en lui comme un calmant. Il ne l'entendit pas partir comme il n'entendit pas le vampire arriver. Même lorsque le bleuté s'assit sur lui, il n'eut pas la force de protester avec ses muscles réduit à l'état de guimauve et son esprit embrumé. Il ne savait plus où il était tout d'un coup, ni ce qu'il faisait là...c'est à peine s'il avait la notion d'être attaché.

Une bouche taquine se mit alors à le parcourir entre petits baisers et douces morsures, dérangeant le corps dans sa torpeur. Le bleuté avait décidé de profiter un peu de n'avoir aucune résistance pour s'amuser un peu. Il savoura donc cette peau chaude et suave alors qu'il l'effleurait au creux du cou, le long des mamelons, puis il lécha tout en distribuant des égratignures le long des côtes. Un grognement échappa à Ichigo, contrarié qu'on ne le laisse pas tout simplement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Chaque frôlement rappelant son esprit à la réalité, petit à petit, son corps s'éveillant. Les caresses se firent plus basses, et le vampire écarta sans brusquerie les jambes qui n'opposèrent aucun résistance pour s'installer au milieu...et il mordit la peau du cou, brutal, jusqu'au sang. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent et son dos s'arqua dans un mélange subtil de douleur, surprise, et...plaisir.

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, non. Il ne voulait pas. mais c'était quand même particulièrement agréa...non. Non. NON. Il ferma les yeux dans un désir vain de reprendre le contrôle. Il devait pas ce laisser faire pas cet homme, même s'il avait capté son regard depuis le début, à la première rencontre. Ce n'était qu'un enfoiré, et un vampire...pour qui il n'était, soyons réaliste, que de la bonne chair fraiche. Le vampire se nourrissait de son sang, annihilant par là les effets du poison de l'incube et Ichigo commença à reprendre ses esprits. L'immortel s'était cependant arrêté avant qu'Ichigo n'ai eu la possibilité de protester.

_"Alors, sourit-il, on est de retour parmi nous?"_

Ichigo réagit au quart de tour et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, la douleur de la morsure se faisant encore bien sentir. Mais son poignet fut rapidement arrêté par ses chaines et il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Le vampire s'appuyait de tout son poids contre le corps apparemment offert de l'esclave qui écartait les jambes.

_"Je suis pas un garde mangé, connard!_

_- Je sais, t'inquiète pas...t'es bien plus que ça."_

Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver, et pourquoi il était là? Il ne voyait qu'une chose.

_"Tu sais...je, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit l'autre soir, je suis parti direct. J'en ai parler à pers..._"

Il l'embrassa sans concession, forçant le passage de ses lèvres sans lui laisser la chance de se dérober, maintenant son visage en place de la main. Ichigo mordit cette langue, et cela fit seulement sourire son vis à vis qui se retira en léchant le sang sur le bord de ses lèvres.

_"Foutu vampire! Vous êtes...vraiment..."_

Le regard du bleuté remonta finalement jusqu'à ses yeux et il sursauta, l'eau de son regard s'animait et scintillait comme une mer qui brille au soleil. Mais il se repris.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_

_- J'viens te sauver chéris._

_- Hein?"_

Sa réponse le prend complétement au dépourvu. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider?

_" Si je te détache, tu peux éviter de t'agiter inutilement?_

_- Tout dépend. Qu'entend-tu par "me sauver?"_

_- J'peux toujours te laisser comme ça moi j'm'en fous...mais j'aurais pensé que t'avais peut-être envie de sortir d'ici..._

_- Bien sur que j'veux partir d'ici!_

_- Tu vas rester calme alors?_

_- Oui..."_

Grimmjow lui sourit et le détacha.

_"Shinji Hirako, ton maitre, dirige les étages -45 à -20, comment compte-tu lui échapper?_

_- Je n'ai qu'à descendre plus bas, c'est toujours plus facile que de monter._

_- T'as déjà été aussi bas? Tu sais comment vivent ces gens?_

_- Ouai, j'le sais, et c'est pour ça que je les aide à obtenir des papiers aux étages supérieurs._

_- Et tu veux quand même y aller?_

_- C'est toujours mieux que d'être l'esclave de cet incube._

_- Ok._Il lui montre la fenêtre. _A droite en sortant, tu continues jusqu'aux cuisines, troisième porte. A cette heure là il y a personne, une fois que tu y es il y a une porte métallique, tu la prends, et tu seras dans la cour extérieur. Démerde-toi pour en sortir après et pas te faire repérer. Si tu te fais prendre, tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure..._

-_ Il est où le piège?_

_- Nul part. Je veux juste quelque chose en échange._

_- C'était trop beau pour être vrai..._soupire t-il, et tu veux quoi?

-_ Ton sang._

_- Tu l'as déjà pris, t'as pas besoin de mon accord pour le prendre._

_- Si je t'ai pris ton sang, c'est pour annihiler les effets du poison de cet incube, et ce poison a un sale goût, tu peux me croire, maintenant j'aimerais profiter de ton goût à toi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sur..._

_- Et toi?_

_- Moi?_

_- Me prend pas pour une poire, l'incube il risque de pas apprécier de voir que j'ai disparu alors que j'étais avec toi._

_- T'inquiète, ça c'est mon problème."_

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de soupirer. S'il voulait sortir il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas envie de soumettre sa vie aux caprices de cet incube, et il se rappelait très bien la phrase de cet esclave _"Si tu survit pas à cette nuit ou même à cette semaine, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire connaissance... ". _Pourquoi un vampire souhaitais l'aider? Mystère...

_"Ok. Bon appétit... ironisa t-il alors qu'il penchait la tête pour lui offrir son cou."_

Le vampire lécha son coup avant de le mordre et Ichigo fronça les sourcils face la pointe de douleur qui s'évapora presque aussitôt. Cela ne dura que quelque instant avant que le prédateur ne se recule.

"_Voilà un petit hors d'œuvre délicieux..._

_- Je te voyais plutôt prendre ton diner._

_- Je t'en prendrais bien plus, mais il faut que tu puisses crapahuter jusqu'aux étages inférieurs et t'as besoin de force pour ça._

_- J'imagine que tu mérites que je te remercie..._

_- Oh mais je t'en pris...évite juste de te faire prendre,_ consentit Grimmjow en s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le lit pour le libérer de son emprise. _Et tiens, prend ça._ Il lui tendit un revolver. _Ca peut être utile...Personne ne s'attend à ce que quelqu'un s'échappe et encore moins par ce chemin, les gardes ne seront pas méfiant, cela devrait être facile pour un passeur de passer inaperçu..._

_- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, vampire."_

Le concerné se contenta de lui sourire et Ichigo passa par la fenêtre en se servant des aspérités du mur pour descendre...pas de végétation ici, c'était entretenu...S'il se souvenait bien, une fois sortit d'ici, il y avait un passage pas loin...mais encore fallait-il sortir. Une chance, on était plus dans le quartier des esclaves donc il y avait beaucoup moins de gardes. Même pas du tout...Il suivit les indications du vampire et c'était étrangement désert...tout, sauf la dite cuisine. Il soupira. Impossible de passer par là...

_"Il aurait pu me passer un plan ce con...j'fais comment moi maintenant..."_

Il continua son chemin rapidement et rentra dans la première pièce qu'il vit au cas ou les gens de cuisine sortiraient. Un cul de sac, malheureusement. Mais ce qu'il découvrit dans la pièce était pour le moins intéressant...des armes, et pas n'importe lesquelles. Parfaite pour tuer des immortels, et derniers cris en plus. Ca sent le trafic à pleins nez tout ça...Il parcourra en fin connaisseur les différentes caisses, et pris un peu de tout qu'il fourra dans un sac qui devint vite...volumineux.

Il soupira, quand quelqu'un entra, il pointa par reflex son arme sur l'intrus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le voilà, son plan.

_" Tu vas rentrer, tout doucement, et fermer la porte. Ok? Tout de suite."_

L'homme s'exécuta sans un mot.

_" Comment tu t'es échappé, humain?_

_- C'est pas vraiment ton problème pour l'instant. Tu vas me montrer comment je peux sortir d'ici sans être vu._

_- Sinon? "_

Le ton moqueur ne plût absolument pas au rouquin.

_" Oh...sinon...je sais pas moi,_ réfléchis Ichigo en s'approchant légèrement de l'homme avant de pointer l'arme sur son entrejambe. _Ca doit faire mal...tu crois pas?"_

Il s'essaya de s'approcher à son tour mais Ichigo tira devant ses pieds. Heureusement que ce pistolet était silencieux.

_" T'approches pas et me prend pas pour un con, je sais que j'ai pas la moindre chance au corps à corps contre un immortel. Mais tu connais cette arme, et tu sais qu'elle peut te tuer, n'est-ce pas? Montre-toi raisonnable, mh? Alors?"_

L'homme riait beaucoup moins à présent.

_"Le plus près, c'est...au bout du couloir. C'est l'entrée des domestiques, t'arrivera directement dehors._

_- Parfait. Et à la moindre entourloupe tu peux être sur que tu seras le premier visé. Tu vas venir avec moi, passe devant. dépêche-toi."_

Il sortit de la pièce et fit courir son plan. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être surpris par quelqu'un d'autres. Il vérifia si aucun son ne filtrait de la porte, mais rien. Il pu sortir en effet sans encombre.

_" Tu n'as pas mentit, je suis agréablement surpris..._

_- Tu peux me laisser maintenant._

_- Non, désolé, tu vas devoir venir avec moi."_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme donner l'alerte de son évasion. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Finalement, il l'emmena dans un bâtiment désinfecté, ce qui ne manquait pas à cet étage, malheureusement. Puis il le ligota avec des chaines résistantes et un baillons puis il le laissa là.

Il se dépêcha alors jusqu'à l'entrée d'une boutique. Une petite fille souriante était derrière le comptoir.

_" Ca faisait longtemps Rin._

_- En effet! Je ne pensais plus te revoir._

_- Oh rien que quelques ennuis, sourit -ilen venant s'accouder à côté d'elle. il va falloir que je passe inaperçu pendant quelques temps..._

_- Il faudrait mieux, oui, j'ai pas envie que tu finisses comme Ishida. Bien que tous le monde te pensais déjà avec la corde au cou._

_- Alors il est vraiment..._

_- Oui,_ fit-elle avec la mine sombre. _Par chance vous êtes les seuls pour le moment_.

-_ Informe tous le monde que j'ai dévoilé l'existence des passages 12 et 17. Personnes ne doit les prendre._

_- Le problème est de savoir qu'est-ce que Ishida leur a dit...on ne sait plus quels passages sont surs, on va devoir diminuer les activités pendant un temps et même les arrêter pour les passages qui sont trop proche de ceux connu d'Ishida. Notre espion à la Tour mère n'a rien pu nous dire._

_- Il faut pourtant que je prenne le risque de descendre...je risque d'être bientôt recherché par les incubes. Il faut que j'aille hors de leur juridiction. T'expliquer serait un peu long"_

Elle hocha la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_"T'es vraiment un nid à emmerdes, Ichigo. Je l'ai toujours dis...Attend deux s'condes. _Elle alla fouiller dans un tiroir et lui lança un sweat à capuche et un jean. _Tiens! Mets ça, tu risques de te faire remarquer avec tes fringues hors de prix. Besoin d'autres choses? demande t-elle de son comptoir alors qu'il allait se changer dans la pièce d'à côté.  
_

_- Tu vois mon sac, là? Ouvre-le._

_- Oh...mais où tu as trouver tout...ça?_

_- Chez les incubes! Je suis sûr que tu sauras en faire bon usage._

_- Je te le fais pas dire...je vais t'analyser tout ça. Je connaissais pas ces substances...oh mais, et ça!_

_- Eh ben, r_it Ichigo, _on dirait une enfant à qui l'on a amené de nouveaux jouets_.

_- Mais je suis une enfant, ça se voit non? _réplique t-elle sur un ton rieur.

_- Me l'a fait pas à moi Rin.._.fit-il en sortant. _Alors, j'suis comment?_

- _Parfait, comme toujours._ Oust maintenant, lui ordonne t-elle en le chassant d'un geste de la main. J_'ai pleins de choses à faire!_

_- Oh, j'allais oublier,_ fit-il en posant un papier sur le comptoir. Un homme t'attend à cet adresse...si tu pouvais t'en charger assez rapidement!

_- J'vais voir ce que je peux faire!"_

Il eut le temps de la voir amener le sac dans l'arrière boutique avant de sortir. Il mit aussitôt sa capuche en se joignant à la foule puis il se rendit dans une petite auberge miteuse. Il salua le patron qui devait le reconnaitre grâce à la photos qu'on a dû lui donner de lui. Mais il préféra se présenter en enlevant sa capuche. Après tout, il n'était encore jamais venu.

_" Salut, Ichigo Kurosaki, se présente t-il en lui serrant la main._

_- Je te prépare une chambre."_

Bien, il l'avait reconnu. Il se rendit donc directement dans le garde manger. Il savait que c'était dans cette pièce, il suffisait de trouver. Il bougea donc les sacs de céréales jusqu'à voir ce qu'il cherchait; le bouton d'ouverture sur lequel il appuya du bout du pied. Une ouverture se dévoila alors de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant tomber quelques sacs. Il avait imaginé l'entrée à un autre endroit de la pièce...Rien de ce qu'il avait vu au sol à cet endroit ne laissait supposer quoique ce soit.

_" Oh...oups."_

Il n'avait jamais emprunté ce passage et n'avait pas prévu ça.

_"Laisse, je vais m'en changer."_

Il se retourna pour voir l'aubergiste visiblement amusé.

_" Ca arrive tous le temps. J'ai l'habitude._

_- Merci! s'exclame t-il en se laissant tomber à l'intérieur."_

En théorie, un passeur connaissait six passages, et les veilleurs de chacun de ses passages se devaient de connaitre chaque visage des passeurs connaissant son existence. Il y a avait un peu près trois à sept passeurs pour chaque passage. En pratique, c'était pas toujours le cas. Ichigo, lui, en connaissait beaucoup plus, mais il ne pouvait pas les emprunter...pour la simple raison que les veilleurs ne le reconnaitraient pas.

Il descendit dix étages plus bas. S'il était descendu encore de dix, il serait arrivé à la fin des tunnels. Le passage l'avait mené dans un des rares bâtiments qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout. Les rues, elles, étaient abandonnées à la flore qui avait envahie sol, murs, et même plafond à tel point que la lumière avait du mal à arriver jusqu'à lui...Personne ne cherchait à la couper, chacun préférait s'en servir pour se dissimuler et garder précieusement ce qui lui était cher. Les gardiens eux ne venaient plus; Il n'y avait plus d'ordre à garder ici depuis longtemps...

Une jungle colorée mais inquiétante sans cesse dans le crépuscule...

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et poussa un rideau de lierres pour dévoiler un tunnel enfoui sous la végétation qui lui permettrait de traverser sans se faire repérer par ses habitants. Il n'était pas venu à cet étage depuis longtemps...mais il n'avait pas changer. Il marcha tranquillement dans ce labyrinthe de tunnels qu'il connaissait bien jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans se poser de questions. Il devait connaitre sa présence ici depuis qu'il avait franchit le passage ou presque.

_"Yo, Urahara._

_-Content de voir. Les autres sont de sortis, tu les verras avant ce soir, sans doute."_

C'était un endroit cosy avec une cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur dans la pièce en même temps qu'elle l'éclairait, un grand tapis parcourait toute la salle et des fauteuils étaient installés autour de la table centrale. Et tous cela dans un joyeux bordel organisé de livres et différents engins non identifiés. Il s'installa en face du propriétaire après avoir déplacé une pile de livres.

_"Et si tu me racontais tout? _demanda l'homme. _Je suis sur que tes mésaventures vont être passionnantes..."_

C'est ce qu'il fit, dans les moindre détails.

_" Sauvé par un vampire, hein? Et tu lui as donné ton sang tu dis...ça me dit rien qui vaille tout ça._

_- Il ne peut plus me trouver maintenant que je suis ici de toute manière...non? _termine t-il en voyant sa mine changer._  
_

_- J'ai bien peur que si...tu dois avoir sa marque sur toi, son odeur, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut te suivre à la trace, lui et n'importe quel vampire connaissant celui qui t'as mordu."_

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que de la bourbe qu'il venait de faire...il allait le conduire tout droit ici...et livrer les autres...!

_"Il faut que..."_

Mais il se rendit compte tout de suite de la stupidité de ce qu'il allait dire.

_"Non, c'est inutile, cette endroit est déjà imprégné de ton passage de toute façon, alors autant que tu restes ici."_

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

_" Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème en soit._

_- Comment ça, pas un problème? Il va trouver cet endroit. Même si les vampires ne se sont jamais entendu avec les gardiens de l'ordre...si, ça risque de poser problème."_

Urahara haussa les épaules.

_"Ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous. Le problème, c'est toi. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais vu un vampire en tuer deux autres? Tu es sûr que c'étaient trois vampires?_

_- Il me semble, oui..._

_- Ce que tu as vu, d'après ce tu m'en dis, c'était surement de_s _vampires devenus...fous. Leur existence est normalement gardée secrète par les vampires qui_ _préfèrent régler leurs problèmes entre eux...Et c'est un secret bien gardé, crois-moi. Sauf que! Ce vampire qui a tué ses semblables, il t'a sauvé au lieu de te tuer pour protéger ce secret..;ce qui me fait dire que tu ne risque rien pour l'instant._

-_ Pour l'instant?_

_- Oui, tout dépend de l'identité de ton sauveur...il peut aussi seulement avoir envie de jouer._

_- Jouer?_

_- Chasser, si tu préfère. Leur repas n'est que plus savoureux ensuite._

_- Super...j'suis poursuivit par un détraqué._

_- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, Ichigo. Et il y a un moyen rapide de savoir qui est celui qui t'as mordu._

_- Ah oui?_

_- Oui, il suffit de faire appel à un autre vampire._

_- C'est une blague?_

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est digne de confiance._

_- Un vampire, digne de confiance?...J'pense pas non. Je demande à voir. Et de toute façon, c'est pas savoir son identité qui va l'empêcher de remonter jusqu'à moi."_

Dire qu'il l'avait remercié...ce vampire. Il aurait dû savoir que jamais un immortel n'aiderait un humain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Urahara l'avait intimé de se reposer en attendant l'arrivée imminente du vampire en question. Il avait un peu tiqué sur le fait qu'elle allait venir ici, mais surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était même déjà prévu qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui. Urahara avait beau lui avoir rappelé qu'il ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, il n'était pas tranquille. Il soupira en se retournant sur son lit. Se reposer avec un vampire qui l'a pris en chasse et un autre qui risque de se pointer aussi... la bonne blague!

Il n'arrivait pas à apaiser sa haine envers les immortels, eux qui se croyaient tout permis, ici, dans les bas-étages. Ils pouvaient aller à la surface alors que les humains étaient entassés sous terre. Ils faisaient fit des lois, et ils avaient tué sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Et de fil en aiguille, il était devenu passeur. Il s'était arrangé pour économiser assez d'argent pour avoir le droit de passer aux étages supérieures, c'était le seul moyen pour arriver jusqu'à eux et avoir comme interlocuteur autre chose qu'un intermédiaire. C'était il y a huit ans déjà, il n'était qu'un gamin. Il leur avait fait part de son désir de les rejoindre. Ils avaient accepté, d'abord avec méfiance et sans le prendre vraiment au sérieux, puis ils lui apprirent finalement tout ce qu'un passeur doit savoir après lui avoir rendu son argent.

Il sursauta alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Il s'était attendu à voir Urahara mais ce n'était en fait qu'une amie, elle avait rejoint les passeurs un peu plus d'un ans après lui.

- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer Rukia, sourit-il.

- A quoi pensait-tu pour même pas m'entendre arriver? se moqua t-elle en retour. A Ishida? A ce vampire qui te pourchasse peut-être?

- Je vois qu'Urahara t'as mis au courant...

- Remue-toi un peu, Ichi. Tu fais pitié.

Il fronça les sourcils à cet phrase.

- Ishida est mort, se défendit-il, et j'ai faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Allez, Tu viens?

- Où?

- Te bouger le cul en salle d'entrainement, à moins que t'es peur de te battre et que tu préfères ruminer dans ton coin...

- Pfff...rit Ichigo en se levant. T'as raison, j'ai besoin de me défouler. T'es rentrée quand de mission?

- Pas longtemps après ton arrivée, sourit-elle.

Il la suivit dans les longs couloirs de la base jusqu'à cette salle puis elle se dirigea vers les différentes armes mise à disposition, et choisit ses favorites; deux épées fines et légères qu'elle fit tournoyer dans ses mains. Ichigo lui alla choisir une simple sabre, puis il prit trois dagues, deux qu'il plaça à sa peinture, la dernière dans sa botte. Elle l'attaqua alors sans ménagement, faisant preuve d'autant de grâce que de férocité.

- Tu sais Ichigo, les étages que j'ai vu sont agités en se moment. Et c'est peut dire... Il y a des Gardiens partout.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient en harmonie, elles se suivaient, s'échappaient, pour se rattraper avec toujours plus de force. Rukia était une combattante habile mais ce n'était pas son plus grand talent et Ichigo la surpassait amplement dans ce domaine, pourtant ce combat se montrait étonnamment équilibré. Chaque coups portés étaient mortels, aucun d'eux ne se retenaient et cela montrait toute la confiance qu'ils avaient en la force de l'autre.

- Ils nous cherchent. Pourquoi? repris Rukia. Pas seulement parce qu'on fait passer des gens, mais parce qu'on représente un espoir pour eux. Un espoir que leur vie va s'améliorer.

Ichigo se contenta de frapper plus vite et plus fort en réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ça, il le savait. Cet espoir, c'était la seule chose qui l'avait animé jusqu'à ce qu'il les ai enfin rejoint. Sa tête commençait à se vider alors qu'il laissait son instinct le porter, esquivant et frappant encore et encore. C'est à ce moment que l'équilibre du combat se pencha en faveur du roux. Elle commençait à reculer, imperceptiblement.

- Si l'on meurt, les rebellions mourront avec nous. On ne peux pas se permettre d'être faible. Pas maintenant.

- Quelles rebellions? intervint enfin Ichigo.

- On se rebelle contre les immortels dans les hauteurs, certains ont été retrouvé morts.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Il la fit reculer jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence alors qu'Ichigo pointait sa lame sur le cou de sa partenaire. Il avait gagné, comme souvent. Urahara qui avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé intervint.

- Allons-y Ichigo, fit-il.

- Parce que cette vamp est déjà là?

- Bien sûr... Alors, tu viens?

Il décida qu'Urahara devait être plus apte que lui à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Après tout, ce vieux roublard était à l'origine des passeurs, sans lui ils n'existeraient pas...Et il s'en était plutôt bien sortit jusqu'à présent à se qu'il savait. Sinon il ne serait plus là. Il faisait confiance à cette vamp, alors lui aussi. Du moins, il allait essayer.

Ils suivirent Urahara qui leur montra le chemin en passant devant. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors au creux du repère, tellement que même Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu ce long couloir, bien loin de l'entrée, enfuie dans le secret de la pénombre. Jusqu'à une porte, qu'Urahara ouvrit avant de lui laisser la place pour entrer. Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir ce qu'il y trouvât. Jamais. Mais s'il y a avait une vampire en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était bien elle. Il n' y avait pas de doute.

- Dit moi que c'est juste une blague de très, très mauvais goût...

- Non, Ichigo. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, s'excusa Urahara.

Elle s'était levé à son arrivée, silencieuse elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était juste heureuse de voir son frère vivant, mais elle se doutait qu'il allait avoir du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, et surtout à comprendre.

- L'organisatrice de la soirée...était une vampire que je connaissait depuis longtemps, c'est elle qui m'a transformé. Au moment de la fête, je l'étais déjà. Comme tu étais mon frère, tu n'aurais pas du avoir d'ennuis, j'avais sa parole..., s'expliqua t-elle en espérant qu'il l'écoute jusqu'au bout. Mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu tombes sur...ce genre de vampires. Je suis désolé, Ichi, j'aurais jamais dû te forcer à venir et trouver un autre moyen de convaincre papa...J'étais aller chercher l'aide d'autres vampires mais quand je suis revenu, tout avait disparu, même le sang sur le mur. Et personne n'a rien voulu me dire. Je te croyais...mort.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Ichigo ne pu que la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'avait rarement vu craquer comme ça et il n'arrivait pas à la haïr, il devrait pourtant, elle était devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus dans ce monde; une immortelle, et de surcroit une vampire. Mais elle restait sa sœur, dents pointues ou pas. Sauf que quelque chose le chiffonnait, de quel genre de vampire parlait-elle? Quel sang? A part celui aux cheveux bleus, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir d'autres vu récemment...Enfin, c'était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. La vampire devant lui était beaucoup plus important.

- Pourquoi..., on t'as forcé?

- Non, je voulais devenir vampire.

- Au point de devoir boire du sang pour vivre?

- Oui

- De tuer des gens pour te nourrir?

- Un vampire ne tue pas pour se nourrir. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, maintenant agacé. Surtout, jamais je ne tuerais pour survivre, comment peut-tu seulement imaginer le contraire? Tu connais bien mal les vampires!

- Eh bien excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de les connaitre davantage.

- Ichigo! Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours la même et moi, tu me connais, non? Si tu peux me faire confiance, pourquoi pas aux autres?

- Justement, la soeur que je pensais connaitre détestait au moins autant que moi les immortels.

- Et c'était idiot.

- Peu importe, les coupa Urahara, Ichigo est surement pris en chasse par un vampire, tu pourrais nous dire si tu le connais?

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, lors de la fête. C'est lui n'est-ce pas? demanda t-elle alors qu'Ichigo hochait la tête. Tu as son odeur; C'est l''héritier... Il t'a dit qu'il allait te prendre en chasse?

- Non.

- Alors il ne viendra pas jusqu'à toi.

- Ah oui? fit Ichigo plus que septique.

- Je peux me tromper, après tout je le connais pas...mais d'après sa réputation, il est.. euh..bref. Disons qu'il joue carte sur table, il laisse une certaine longueur d'avance à ses proies qui auront le droit à la liberté s'il ne les rattrape pas dans le temps qu'il a définit au départ. Une fois qu'il les a attrapé, il se nourrit et les ramène...au clan.

- Quand la proie est au courant...cela ajoute un peu de piment à la chasse...car elle sait qu'elle est pourchassée, elle est donc dos au mur et redouble d'ingéniosité pour s'échapper. C'est plus divertissant sans doute...? supposa le blond.

- A moins qu'il n'ai eu envie de changer de jeu...

- Et après tu veux que je fasse confiance à ces vampires? s'indigna Ichigo.

Elle soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas attribuer les pratiques d'un vampire à tous ses semblables.

- Je sais bien. Mais ce vampire n'est pas moins que le futur chef. Ca veut tout dire...Toi-même tu lui dois obéissance, ne me dis pas le contraire.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais si je ne suis pas sa proie, pourquoi m'avoir permis de m'échapper de l'incube?

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il lui était arriver ses derniers jours, et une seule explication lui vint en tête mais cela n'allait pas plaire Ichigo. Pas du tout. elle n'en eut pas le temps de lui dire, un invité pour le moins surprenant venait de s'incruster dans la pièce. Un vampire, mais pas celui qu'ils attendaient, encore un autre. Et celui là il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Karin c'était tendu à son arrivée alors qu'Urahara...avait gardé un flegme légendaire.

- Karin...si je m'attendais à te trouver ici. Remarque, en compagnie de ton frère ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça en fait. Il souriait, s'approchant lentement sur d'Ichigo, sur de lui.

- Rangiku m'y a autorisé, se défendit l'intéressé.

- Ah, bien...bien...Tu peux partir maintenant. Allez, continue t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

- Mais...

- Ma petite, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas la désobéissance, n'est-ce-pas? Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu côtoies des passeurs...mais que dira Aizen lorsqu'il saura que tu l'as caché? Sois une gentille fille et rentre chez ta maitresse.

Elle se tourna vers ichigo qui hocha la tête.

- Ichigo, il va...

- Part, la coupa t-il alors qu'Urahara approuvait.

Elle s'inclina alors face au vampire et partie, mortifié d'être aussi impuissante. Si le bras droit lui-même était venu jusqu'ici, ce n'était surement pour se contenter de bavarder, elle le savait mais se rattachait à ce que lui avait dit Ichigo sur l'héritier. Peut-être qu'il survivrait.

Urahara s'interposa alors que le vampire tentait d'entrer plus avant dans la pièce.

- Je ne croit pas t'avoir invité, Gin. A moins que tu n'ai un accord à me proposer en tant que bras droit de ton Roi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

- Je n'étais jamais venu aussi bas, je me demande bien comment tu fais pour vivre ici...constata le vampire sur un ton badin pendait qu'il détaillait la pièce.

- C'est plutôt un endroit confortable, répondit Urahara qui se prit au jeu, non?

La scène était plutôt étrange, la tension était palpable pourtant ils continuaient de bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps. Ichigo n'osait pas bouger face ce vampire, il se demandait même comment Urahara faisait pour lui tenir tête, et il doutait qu'il le fasse encore bien longtemps. Le vampire tenta finalement de s'approcher encore avant de se figer presque aussitôt, se qui fit sourire le maitre des lieux.

- Un imprévu, mon cher? se moqua Urahara.

- Pourquoi cet humain à l'odeur de l'héritier?

- Oh, ça? Il semblerait qu'il l'ai aidé à s'échapper de chez l'incube, tu n'étais pas au courant? Visiblement, non...

Le vampire soupira, agacé. Il ignorait pourquoi ce petit prince avait décidé de se nourrir de cet humain, mais il ne pouvait plus le tuer. Pas avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair. Son odeur le marquait comme sa propriété, il ne pouvait que l'emmener à Aizen pour convenir s'il fallait quand même le tuer.

- Estime-toi heureux, humain. Tu viens d'obtenir un surcis de...quelques heures.

Le vampire ignora alors superbement Urahara pour venir se placer avec une rapidité surprenante derrière Ichigo avant de l'assommer sans que personne ne puisse esquisser un geste.

- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec ces humains Urahara, sinon ils te retrouveront...

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être dénoncé... L'homme ne fit alors plus rien pour retenir le vampire face à la menace à peine voilée et Gin put partir avec Ichigo sur l'épaule. Il allait emprunter le passage pour remonter de quelques étages, mais Karin s'interposa. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir.

- Que fais-tu encore là ma petite?

- L'odeur de l'héritier à contrarié vos plans, n'est-ce pas?

Gin soupira.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'en suis vraiment désolé mais les heures de ton frère sont comptés. Je ne peux pas le tuer pour l'instant, mais le Roi lui le fera.

- J'en suis pas si sûres.

- Karin, je comprend que tu veuilles aider ton frère mais que pense-tu pouvoir faire contre moi?

Elle baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre avant de relever un regard déterminé vers lui.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

- Je t'en pris, passe devant, accepte t-il avec un sourire moqueur, si tu penses que ta présence peut le sauver...

Ils remontèrent ensuite les étages jusqu'au -10, là où se situait une des bases du clan des vampires et là où se trouvait actuellement Aizen. Gin allait rentrer rentrer un petit salon quand il se stoppa.

- Tu ne pas me suivre plus loin Karin.

- Mais je dois parler au Roi! Je suis sure que...

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, une pression énorme sur ses épaules l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Elle le foudroya du regard, la pression augmenta alors jusqu'à se qu'elle s'écroule.

- Enfoiré!

- Il faudra que Matsumoto t'inculque les bonnes manières...soupira Gin avant d'entrer et de la laisser derrière.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il avait ramener l'humain plutôt que de le tuer comme il en avait reçu l'ordre, l'odeur d'Ichigo parlait pour lui.

- Alors comme ça Grimmjow s'est nourrit de lui sans le tuer. Il l'a laisser partir, pour la deuxième fois. Qu'en pense-tu, Gin?

- Peut-être s'amusait-il à le chasser, il l'a retrouvé une fois, peut-être voulait-il le faire à nouveau...

- Peut-être bien...consentit Aizen qui tourna autour du corps étendu d'Ichigo qui commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. Je dois quand même admettre que Grimmjow a plutôt bon goût. Il toujours su choisir ses friandises, malheureusement cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas la garder... Un humain ayant vu un vampire assoiffé ne peut vivre, c'est dommage. Va me chercher Grimmjow.

Le vampire se pencha alors vers son prisonnier, ne doutant pas un seul instant que son ordre serait exécuté. Il ne fit même pas attention aux protestations de Karin qui ne pourrait rien faire face à un vampire beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle tel que Gin.

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux sans comprendre où il se trouvait. Aizen fut la première chose qu'il vit. Un vampire, encore... Il était bien plus vieux que tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, même s'il avait l'apparence d'un trentenaire, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui n'aurait trompé personne. C'était pas particulièrement une bonne nouvelle...S'il y a bien une chose que reconnaissent et respectent les vampires, c'est la sagesse du temps. D'où leur méprise des humains, bien qu'il l'ai tous été un jour c'est un fait qui s'oublie vite. Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes avant de se mettre à genoux, la tête lui tournait et il préféra ne pas tenter le diable en se levant. Karin le regarda, désespérée, elle ne servait à rien finalement...

- Cela risque de faire un peu mal, tu m'en vois désolé, soupire t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Ichigo baissa la tête alors qu'il portait ses mains à son ventre par réflexe. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les griffes du vampire le transperçaient et il crachait déjà du sang.

- Que...? toussa t-il.

- Chut...fit Aizen d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue, Chuut...Économise tes forces.

Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, en vain. Il pouvait seulement voir son sang l'abandonner emmenant avec lui sa force et sa volonté, impuissant alors que les yeux de l'homme se tintaient de reflets carmins.

- Voilà, c'est bien...approuva son bourreau en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre le soutenait pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Cela ne va pas durer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il disait cela mais tout ce qui pu sortir de sa bouche fut un râle étouffé et du sang. Allait-il l'achever rapidement, c'est ça qui voulait dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'un vampire de sa stature veuille le tuer? Il se sentit alors partir en arrière, lentement, avant qu' il ne se retrouve allongé sur le dos.

- Je te conseille de rester ainsi, lui murmura le vampire, et de fermer les yeux.

Il obéit après avoir vu le vampire se redresser à l'arrivée remarquée de Grimmjow qui avait fracassé les portes contre le mur. Il en avait marre, il ne voulait plus voir personne, plus de vampires, plus d'incubes, et même plus d'humains...juste que tout ça s'arrête, qu'on ne le torture plus, qu'on arrête de jouer avec lui, et qu'on arrête de vouloir le tuer.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir arriver tout de suite...Tu n'accoures pas si vite d'habitude, Grimmjow.


End file.
